legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Element Dimension
Element Dimension is a unique in-battle feature in The Legend of Dragoon that, if summoned, grants even more power to the Dragoon that summoned it. Three pairs of Elements are opposed to each other and do more damage to each other. The Dimension is unleashed with the Special command or when a Dragoon summons their respective dragon. Each Dimension grants increased attack power as well as automatic perfect Dragoon Additions for the Dragoon that initiated it, and when that Dragoon returns to human form, the Dimension disappears. Element Fire damages Water more, and is damaged by it more. Wind and Earth do more damage to each other. Light and Dark are similarly opposed. Thunder takes more damage from no Element and has no bonus, and neither does Non Elemental. All of the Elements do less damage to their own Element except No Element. The values are often given differently by the community, but the closest thing to a consensus seems to be 150% of normal damage against an opposed Element and 50% of normal damage against the same Element. About Element Dimensions The Element Dimension is a special area that appears after using the "Special" Command or the "Dragon Summon Magic" (such as when Kongol summons the Golden Dragon, his final magic attack). Element Dimension can be used by any dragoon. Element Dimensions that appear after using "Special" or "Dragon Summon Magic" commands have different effects. Element Dimension from Dragon Summon Magic .]] Element Dimensions appear when using Dragon Summon Magic. There are 7 dimensions to appear from this command: *'Fire Dimension': This dimension appears when Dart summons the Red-Eyed Dragon in his Dragoon form. The Red-Eyed Dragon will appear from the scorching earth with a fire pillar. In this dimension the area becomes red. Differently colored but closely placed together single flames float around this dimension. *'Wind Dimension': This dimension appears when Lavitz or Albert summons the Jade Dragon in their Dragoon form. The Jade Dragon will appear from a gust in the air. In this dimension the area becomes green. Differently colored flower petals flow around this dimension. *'Thunder Dimension': This Dimension appears when Haschel summons the Violet Dragon in his Dragoon form. The Violet Dragon will appear from a crack in the air caused by lightning. In this dimension the area becomes violet. Differently colored lightning bolts flow around this dimension. *'Darkness Dimension': This Dimension appeares when Rose summoned Dark Dragon in her Dragoon form. The Dark Dragon will appear from the shadow on the earth. In this dimension the area becomes black. Differently colored stars of darkness flow around this dimension. *'Water Dimension': This Dimension appears when Meru summons the Blue-Sea Dragon in her Dragoon form. The Blue-Sea Dragon will appear from a sea under a glacier. In this dimension the area becomes blue. Differently colored bubbles flow around this dimension. *'Light Dimension': This Dimension appears when Shana or Miranda summons the White-Silver Dragon in their Dragoon form. The White-Silver Dragon will appear descending from the heavens. In this dimension the area becomes white. Differently colored feathers and pieces of grain float around this dimension. *'Earth Dimension': This Dimension appears when Kongol summons the Golden Dragon in his Dragoon form. The Golden Dragon will appear from a falling meteor crashing to the earth. In this dimension the area becomes gold. Differently colored rivers of mud flow around this dimension. However, the dimensions that appear under these conditions are only an event that will make the Dragons that are being summoned appear by ruling their dimension, which corresponds to their element. It has no effect at all on Dragoons or Dragons power. After the Dragon unleashes their attack, the dimension will disappear. However if using the Special Command, these dimension will appear and stay until the Dragoon who used the command de-dragoons. All of the dimension have differently colored waves of energy as well as their own special "flows", flowing around them. Element Dimension From Special Command Element Dimension also appeared when using "Special" command. Unlike Dragon Summon, Special has 8 types of Dimensions and grants advantages for the Dragoon who unleashed the special; Dragoon magic and physical power increased by 50% and he/she will have completed dragoon additions without using the "Dragoon Spirit Time Dial". Whether or not there are still other Dragoons in their form, when the dragoon who summoned the special reverts to normal form, the dimension will disappear. Conversely, other Dragoons returning to normal form does not make the Dimension disappear. All of the dimensions have differently colored waves of energy as well as their own special "flows", flowing around them. The types are: *'Fire Dimension': This dimension appears when Dart is using the special command while in possession of the Red-Eyed Dragoon Spirit. In this dimension the area becomes red. Differently colored but closely placed together single flames float around this dimension. *'Wind Dimension': This dimension appears when Lavitz or Albert uses the special command. In this dimension the area becomes green. Differently colored flower petals flow around this dimension. *'Thunder Dimension': This Dimension appeared when Haschel used the special command. In this dimension the area became violet. Differently colored lightning bolts flow around this dimension. *'Darkness Dimension': This Dimension appears when Rose uses the special command. In this dimension the area becomes black. Differently colored stars of darkness flow around this dimension. *'Water Dimension': This Dimension appears when Meru uses the special command. In this dimension the area becomes blue. Differently colored bubbles flow around this dimension. *'Light Dimension': This Dimension appears when Shana or Miranda uses the special command. In this dimension the area becomes white. Differently colored feathers and pieces of grain float around this dimension. *'Earth Dimension': This Dimension appears when Kongol uses the special command. In this dimension the area becomes gold. Differently colored rivers of mud flow around this dimension. *'Non-Elemental/Void/Divine Dimension': This dimension appears when Dart activates the command while in possession of the Divine Dragoon Spirit. In this dimension the area becomes a light pale rose. This dimension has differently colored baby dragons floating around. Gallery Fire Elemental Dimension.jpg|Fire Elemental Dimension Wind Elemental Dimension.jpg|Wind Elemental Dimension Dark Elemental Dimension.jpg|Dark Elemental Dimension Thunder Dimension.PNG Earth dimension.PNG Water dimension.PNG Light dimension.PNG Divine dimension.PNG Trivia *The Element Dimension only raise corresponding Dragoon's power and has no effect on enemies with the same nor the opposite elements. *Also, the character of the opposite element gets weaker by 1/4 (d lvl >4 to 1/2(dlvl<5) of their power Category:Game mechanics Category:Dragoons